


(play)Dates

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting, Kid Fic, M/M, Oikawa is a five year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When is Ennoshita-san coming back?? I miss him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(play)Dates

“Papa!!”   
  
There was a part of Iwaizumi that wanted to ignore his own child right now. That part was only slightly weaker than responsibility combined with the reminder that he loves his son, oh and the guilt that made him feel like a shitty person for even considering ignoring his yelling. But sometimes the kid was  _persistent_.   
  
“Papaaaa!!!” The yell was louder this time and he crawled out of bed. It was barely six am, but leave it to a five year old to not care that it was his dad’s only day off in ten days. He tugged on a pair of pajama pants and a tshirt and crossed the hall to his son’s room.   
  
Tooru was jumping on his bed, still in his pajamas, but with the type of energy that rivaled a small sun. The smile on his face only widened when he saw his dad leaning against the door frame.   
  
“What do you want, Tooru?” His inflection was flat, but he tried not to sound angry. He wasn’t angry, but sometimes the borderline was too close for comfort and Tooru was sensitive.   
  
“When is Ennoshita-san coming back?? I miss him!”   
  
 _Of course_. It had been three days since Hajime begged his coworker Ennoshita to watch Tooru for a few hours, and his son had fallen in love. He’d been talking about the man nonstop since then. It was only supposed to be a one time thing, the normal daycare was closed and Hajime was desperate. He trusted Ennoshita as a work acquaintance, enough to let him watch his son, but they weren’t really friends, and he couldn’t exactly casually invite him over because a five year old was begging.   
  
“I’m not sure if he’s coming back, Tooru, he’s a very busy man.” He supposed that was probably the truth, probably.   
  
“Can I call him? I want to talk to him.” Tooru stopped bouncing, landing square on his butt on the sheets, and crossed his legs. This kid was too clever by half. Understanding phones at five years old? After a few seconds of deliberation he decided there was nothing it couldn’t hurt. He could blame it on Tooru, it was his fault after all, and no one could hold a grudge against a five year old, not that he thought Ennoshita would have tried.   
  
“Okay, if you promise to be nice to him on the phone.”   
  
“Yes! Yes! I promise!” Tooru’s voice was louder, and Hajime almost smiled when he went back to his bedroom to get his phone. When he came back he sat on the edge of Tooru’s bed beside him.   
  
The phone rang almost to voicemail before Ennoshita answered.  
  
“Iwaizumi-san?” The voice was sleepy on the other end.   
  
“I’m sorry for calling so early--”   
  
“It’s okay.” His voice was a little clearer, but he cleared his throat anyhow before Hajime continued.  
  
“Tooru really wanted to talk to you. Since I couldn’t ask you to come by to see him he suggested a phone call.”   
  
“Oh. Er, okay, you can put him on then.” Ennoshita replied, and Hajime handed Tooru the phone.   
  
It looked sort of ridiculous in his small hands, he held it with both, up to the side of his face.   
  
“Ennoshita-san?”   
  
A pause, where presumably Ennoshita answered, but Hajime couldn’t hear.   
  
“When are you coming to see me? You said we’d play again.”   
  
“But you said--”   
  
“I don’t care what he says, I want to play!”   
  
Now that sounded petulant, Hajime thought, and a little it like the call was getting out of control. He pulled the phone from Tooru’s ear, despite his protests, and held it to his own. The other end was silent, but still connected.   
  
“I’m sorry, Ennoshita-san, it sounds like Tooru wasn’t very polite to you.”   
  
“He was rather insistent. I was just trying to explain that you would have to ask me to come over, and that I couldn’t invite myself. He seemed to think his decision mattered most.” The laugh on at the end was quiet, but nice. Hajime wasn’t sure he’d heard Ennoshita laugh before. He was normally quiet, except for the occasional sarcastic comment. He elicited laughs, rather than the other way around.   
  
“Thank you for talking to him.”   
  
“I mean, you could invite me over, if you like. I’m not busy.”   
  
Hajime swallowed a little. Something was appealing about the idea, and he was starting to think it was more than Tooru’s whining influence.   
  
“I wouldn’t need a babysitter, it’s my day off as well.” He responded.  
  
“I wasn’t suggesting babysitting. I think I was suggesting a playdate. Maybe lunch.”   
  
“Lunch?”   
  
“If you’re interested.”   
  
He  _was_  interested. Maybe he didn’t know it before, but he really was now. The pause must have been long enough for Ennoshita to read his mind because he spoke again.   
  
“I’ll come over at 11, and we can order in for lunch, how’s that sound?”   
  
“Er, um, that sounds good. Thank you.” Hajime was sure he sounded ridiculous and confused, but that’s only because he  _was_  ridiculous and confused.   
  
“You’re welcome, see you in a few hours.” Ennoshita hung up the phone before Hajime could respond again, but he held it to his ear for a few seconds.  
  
“Tooru? Ennoshita-san is going to come play with you today.”   
  
“Yay!!” He rose to his feet and jumped on the bed a few more times, oblivious to how his father was stunned and staring at the wall.   
  
He wondered how much of a coincidence it was that the word  _playdate_  was dangerously close to  _date_. 


End file.
